customspyrofandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Rune Trilogy
The Legend of Rune is a Trilogy set over five hundred years after the end of The Legend of Spyro Trilogy. It follows the story of a young Black dragon named Rune, as well as the actions taken by over a dozen other dragons, both of Light and Dark Origin. Story Rising Fears Forsakened Blood Brightest Night, Darkest Day Characters *'Rune', the main protagonist in the series, is a young Black dragon. He's one of two Princes of the Dark Dragon Monarchy, and the descendant of Spyro and Cynder. *'Nellie' is a Water dragon and a close friend of Rune. She eventually becomes Rune's girlfriend, and later ends up as Runefor's captive. *'Blankridge,' or Blank for short, is a Fire dragon and another close friend of Rune's. *'Emerald' is an Earth dragoness and the granddaughter of one of the Elders of the city of Glenhaven. *'Hontus and Seraph' are the biological parents of Blankridge and Nellie, and the adoptive parents of Rune until the end of Rising Fears. Hontus is a Fire Guardian who serves under the Elders of Glenhaven, while Seraph is a Water dragoness who moved to the city after the end of the Twilight War. *Cyrus is Rune's brother and the other Prince of the Dark Dragon Monarchy. During Rising Fears, he ran away from home to ressurect his deceased mother, lived in Warfang during Forsakened Blood, and eventually fled the city in Brightest Night, Darkest Day with the other Dark Dragons. He has a crush on the dragoness Tina, and eventually started dating her in Brightest Night, Darkest Day. *'Tina' is a young Memory dragoness who became a Dark Dragon sometime before Rising Fears began. She is Cyrus's best friend, and eventually starts dating him. *Elenar is a Pain dragoness, the biological mother of Rune and Cyrus, and the Queen of Clan Aries, and later the Dark Dragon Monarchy. She used a Pain Fury to kill herself and her son Rune to spare him a painful death at the hands of the Darkstalkers. When the two fell into the underworld, they were found by the spirit of Malefor, who offered to revive Rune, for a price. Elenar offered herself up as payment, which Malefor accepted. Years later, Elenar was revived by Rune and Cyrus, and eventually became the Queen of Warfang. She was eventually murdered by her dauther Tyrrany at the end of Forsakened Blood. *'Bane' is a Black Dragon, the biological father of Rune and Cyrus, and the King of the Dark Dragon Monarchy during Rising Fears. Shortly after losing most of his family during the night The Hive was destroyed, Bane slipped into depression, and later insanity, declaring a vendetta against all Light dragons, save for a select few individuals, such as the Purple dragon Bergan, who provided Bane with assistance. Bane planned to convert all young Light dragons into Dark dragons, and murder all the teenaged and adult Light dragon, druing the Night of Eternal Darkness, but eventually gave up this plan when confronted by his ancestor Cynder. He sacrificed his body to contain the essence of Malefor and save his son. At the end of Forsakened Blood, Malefor took control of Bane's body, and is currently still under this possession in Brightest Night, Darkest Day. *'Tyrrany', originally named Hope, is the older half-sister of Rune and Cyrus. She is a White dragoness, who was conceived when Elenar was Raped by the dragon Bergan. She grew up believing that her mother abandoned her, and plotted to get revenge by killing her. However, near the end of Forsakened Blood, she learned that practically everything her father told her was a lie, and tossed her quest for revenge aside. Unfortunately, when Tyrrany went to confront her father, she was tricked into murdering her mother via a blind rage. She has currently gone into hiding during Brightest Night, Darkest Day.﻿